Shattered Hearts
by Kaizerwave King
Summary: One death shatters the hearts of two people that he left behind. This is one person's thoughts on the events that has transpired. The rest of the summary and warning is inside.


**Summary:This is a Danny Phantom Fanfiction. A tragic accident shatters the life of two people that has the most unconditional love for him. This is one female's thoughts and feelings of the town's hero, best friend and husband; Including the person that she and her husband was with. **

**DISCLAIMER:** **THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY OWNS THE PLOT ****BUT DOES NOT ****OWN THE CARTOON 'DANNY PHANTOM**'**, BUTCH ****HARTMAN DOES****!**** THE CHARACTERS IS BEING ****USED WITHOUT PERMISSION IN A MANNER THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE PROFIT!**

**WARNING:** **This content in this story is rated M for mature! It contains: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, slash-_**(malexmale) and suicide.**_ _If this content offends you in __**ANYWAY**__of __**ANYKIND**__:_ _**STOP!!**_**ON THE BROWSER, PLEASE MOVE THE MOUSE TO CLICK THE ARROW POINTING LEFT ON THE TOP FAR LEFT OF THE SCREEN, OR PLEASE HIT THE BACKSPACE KEY ON YOUR KEYBORD! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER AFTER THE WARNING HAS BEEN GIVING, FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! THEY WILL BE REPORTED AND DELETED! PLEASE LEAVE AND DO NOT REVIEW.** **THANK YOU!**

Parings: Sam & Danny/Sam & Dash/Dash & Danny.

Age: Sam 17, Danny 17, Dash 18

The man I fallen in love with is dead.

It's a terribly simple statement, really. One we all knew would come true sooner than later.

He had luck, but with the chances he took it was inevitable. I've had a long time to prepare for this day.

But it doesn't make it any easier to stand here and watch my best friend, my husband, grieve in a way I know he won't grieve my passing.

That's assuming he's still around for it. As much as I hate it, I can't deny the possibility that he'll go_ kamikaze_ to end his pain.

He's never been any good at dealing with pain.

Not the _mental_ kind anyway.

Now that there's no going back, did I really _choose_ correctly?

My love asked me to be silent years ago, just in case his heart's desire didn't want him. He couldn't risk the new friendship and all it meant to the world for a personal dream.

My husband never spoke of it, but it was obvious to anyone who slept with him.

When the nightmares came he accepted my comfort, but it was _his_ true love, _his_ name he called for before he woke.

It was his _enemy's_ name that escaped his throat during his more intense orgasms.

There was no point to denying it.

Six days ago I called him on it.

I came out and asked if he loved that person.

He told me more than I ever wanted to know in five seconds of pure honesty.

_'I love him more than you, baby. I just can not have him.'_

His voice burned into my memory.

He ran as I stood there.

Frozen by the understanding of the lie we all lived.

None of us had our first choice and we all could have.

He wanted _his enemy_ and _his enemy_ wanted him.

I _wanted _them _both_, but his 'enemy' _first_ and _most_.

I _hate_ life with a _passion_.

I should have followed him, forced him to listen to what I knew.

Forced him to his enemy's apartment and _locked_ the door.

Then, to tell them both what they had each told me and left them to each other's attentions.

I just _couldn't_ do it.

Not knowing all these years I could have had what I wanted most.

I could have had _both of them_ and maybe even more importantly...

They could had have _each other._

How was I to know that his _enemy_ be in a car crash that night?

That a drunk driver could do to a hero what all our enemies and problems couldn't.

He was a _enemy_. He was a _friend_. He was a _lover_. He was a _backbone_ of a hero. _Hell_, he is a _hero_.

Even in death he's making a difference.

I've never seen a person to take out all of his enemies

and sealed them in the realm of the dead for good so quickly.

I never summoned the courage to tell him that his enemy _loved_ him after that.

I focus back on the muddied winter wonderland of the graveyard.

My husband is kneeling next to the fresh grave.

He is shivering and it's not from the cold.

The snow in front of him is melted.

_  
Damn_. I've lost them _both_.

Okay, girl. Let him go with some grace. With what dignity he has left. It's the least you can do after your mistakes.

I told him that I'll wait in the car.

I inform him quietly, grateful that my voice is calmer than my heart.

He gives no response to my hand on his shoulder, or its leaving as I retrace my steps to the parking lot.

I don't expect one. He's beyond me.

It would have been easier to have never let them in my heart, but it's a choice I can no longer turn away from.

I gave my word to protect this world from ghost in his absence _if any_ ghost returns someday. I will keep the promise the best way I can.

My friend has done enough.

At least I _never_ loved him like my _enemy_ did.

I couldn't deal with someone who held _that_ much control over me.

The winter winds bite and howl at my black coat, kicking up powdery snow in my face as I struggle with the car keys.

My numbed ears still pick up the muffled single gunshot I knew what was coming.

I dropped my keys and look at the sky.

I sorry that I was not the person you loved but you will always be my best friend.

You better hope that when your blond knight sees you, It will be a smile on his face instead of a look that can kill.

I will tell Tucker what has happened and I hope he will take it well.

Hopefully.

As for your mom and dad; heh, after you told them your confession of love to the blond boy they had kicked you out, disowned you and all.

Including your so called 'overprotective caring sister'.

The witch.

The blonde's parents were no better, after he had told them the same thing they had said it was okay.

Heh, he was not a fool that everybody took him for.

After the day of his confession, he was at home and overheard them in their bedroom talking.

He listen about them planning to make him cutting contact to the black haired-boy.

Then send him to a specialist shrink and to send him to a military school afterwards to shape him up.

He had quickly packed his stuff and quietly left before they even had the chance.

Me, him and you had been living together for a month until you two decided to make a run for it after my parents inform your family of your location.

Those bastards...!

I told my grandmother about the whole thing and she understood why I did it.

Me and her gotten some money from my folks and gave it to them to do whatever they want to it.

Three years of that incident, me and the black-haired boy gotten married and the blond had no problem with it.

Then our family had accepted us with open arms again.

Everything went well until that day had came and claim the one person that had a grip on my husband heart and soul.

But don't you worry Danny, I am not mad at you or at Dash at all.

I will miss you both.

I will see you two again...

Someday...

AN: This is Kaizerwave King! How you like it? Review on what you think!


End file.
